


The Day Danielle Fixed Everything

by Esyla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Shantal, the amazing girl who dunked Stiles in the pool to sober him up. This is also for my friend Will because he is the one that basically suggested it.<br/>It's kind of a silly mess but its for them really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Danielle Fixed Everything

Danielle was having a good day. She had her party shirt on and was having an excellent hair day. Not to mention that this party was seven kinds of crazy. The Twitter was blowing up right now. Danielle was pretty sure that some of these kids were tripping balls but that was cool, she had brought her on jungle juice, because how really trusts what they serve at these things.

Thus began the day or night that Danielle got to fix everything in Beacon Hills. It started with getting Stiles sober. Because really who trusts Scott McCall with anything these days. The boy is a potato. A cute potato with sweet brown eyes but a potato non the less. 

“You can do better?” 

“I can do best.” Danielle has a little more fun holding the skinny white boy under water that she should have. But it was cool, Stiles didn’t drown or nothing.   
And do you know what as not cool, Lydia ditched her own party. Gril is crazy. So Daniell and the Drag Queens rounded up the tripping kids and plays a game of ‘bobbing for sober’ and sent most of them home. 

It was a good thing the Queens were there because they had an emergency nail kit for when the kids started to resist the forceful sobering.   
On the way home from the party Danielle runs into Allison who is acting all mad and shit. 

“Derek killed my mom.”

“Well she was trying to kill Scott.” Allison gives her a blank look.

“How do you know that?” Allison asks Danielle.

“Oh I found this in the back of your grandpa’s car the other day.” Danielle pulls out a think stack of papers from her purse with the words ‘Teen Wolf Script on the front. “Grandpas been cheating.”

“Is that a script?” 

“Yes. Yes it is. Now you and I are going to go get some fire power, stop Creepy but Hot Matt from hurting people, put Peter back in the ground where he belongs and then take away Grandpa’s meds so he craps out with out you having to kill a family member.” Danielle explains.

“What?” Allison might have good hair but that girl does not pay attention.

“Just get in the car. We are going to save you love muffin.”

After Allison helps Danielle take all the guns from that locked closet in her garage, which really should be a bigger tip off than it is, the girls head over to the police station.

“What are we wating for?” Allison asks.

“We are waiting for the fan girls to have their moment. I am not crazy enough to cross Sterek shippers.” Danielle explains.

“What?”

“You really don’t pay attention. You should read the script more often.” Danielle takes her new sawed off shot gun and heads inside.

“What script?” Allison and her crazy extensions ask.

“This is why we can’t have nice things!” Danielle shouts as she fires at the glass door. “Who puts glass doors in a police station?”

“Jeff should put you in the show more.” Gerard says from the parking lot.

“I know right!” Danielle takes the cigar from Chris Argent’s mouth and his machine gun. Because who can trust men with guns. “I got this boys.”

“Hey Danielle, want to help me?” Stiles asks from the floor after Danielle breaks down the door.

“Can’t the fan girls will kill me if I move either of you. So y’all just have some bonding time and I’ll be back to get you once we deal with Grandpa and Matt.” 

“What about Jackson?” Derek shouts after her.

“I haven’t gotten that far in the script!” Danielle shouts back.


End file.
